Hearing You Scream
by The Fire In Which We Burn
Summary: The war is over. Freedom now reigns. But the guilt of watching someone he knew almost die in his own home, was tearing him apart. He owed it to her to fix what was broken and bring her back to her family... So he does, using the only way he knows how - threats and fear. *One-shot for now, possible two-shot in the future*
**Hearing You Scream**

A blond sat down in front of two shocked looking adults. His apparition from nowhere wasn't what had shocked them but rather that it was him and not someone else. They would have expected someone else - but not him, never him.

"Mr and Mrs Granger." The man said, his manner clearly stating his class as he laid his opulent walking stick over his knees.

The man opened his mouth to speak but was quickly stopped by a rising of the hand by the much younger gentleman.

"I thought it was high time to come and talk to you both. It has come to my attention that you have disowned your daughter for her little trick with the memory charm. Am I correct?"

"Now just wait a minute, just who do you think you are…?"

"Silence muggle, you would do well to not insult me. I do not come here for your benefit, but for your daughter's. Your Hermione is a war hero; she will be decorated with medals for what she and her little friends did to save the world. I, however, will never be a hero, so do not disrespect me. And I am not joking Mr Granger, I do not joke."

"What did your daughter tell you about the war, sir?"

The man bristled at the condescending tone but answered the question, "Hermione said that there were two sides and that the dark side wanted to stop muggle-borns from attending any magic school. I didn't think it much of a war but you know what she is like with learning, so of course she would think that it was war."

The blond chuckled coldly, "You misunderstood, or rather, our Hermione under-exaggerated. The dark side did not want to stop them from learning magic - they wanted to wipe them out. You see, anyone with a dark mark and a few without, thought muggle-borns and half-bloods to be unworthy of practicing and learning magic; and that wizards should be superior to muggles, that muggles should be our slaves. Whilst you were safely tucked away in Australia, your daughter was risking her life to protect her future and the future of everyone else in the world. Without her, you'd be dead by now."

"If you are confused, I will start from the beginning.

In the Wizarding World, there was a man who is our equivalent to your Hitler: great fan of torture and mass genocide, except Voldemort wasn't doing it for the greater good of his motherland - Voldemort was a hypocrite. This was because his mother was a squib (a non-magical person with both lines of magical parentage) and in love with a muggle (his father), she drugged him with love potion and they had a child, our dear Hitler. But she couldn't keep him drugged forever so she slowly weaned him off, of course he didn't love her and he promptly left, leaving her in the family way and with nowhere to go. She gave birth to Tom Marvolo Riddle, a bastard, in a muggle orphanage and promptly left to die.

In said orphanage, he grew into a young boy with unexplainable powers. He was bullied by the other children, thinking he was bizzare; he retaliated by killing their pets, stealing their toys. When Dumbledore came to tell him about Hogwarts and magic, his wardrobe was stuffed full of toys that did not belong to him and our dear Headmaster demanded he return them to their owners as thievery is not allowed at Hogwarts. Tom Riddle had always thought he was better than everyone else, he thought he was smarter, more beautiful, yet he knew Dumbledore had seen his soul and it was black.

Somehow, Riddle found out about his parentage, possibly around the same time he figured out how to make a Horcrux. Now, a Horcrux is a very dark item, forged from murder. Murder splits the soul and a dark caster can capture that piece of soul and place it into an object to keep the caster immortal, so if the body dies, they live on in the object.

Riddle made seven. He wanted to live forever and if he could have made more, he would have, happily.

He murdered the Gaunts first. They were his maternal family, his grandparents and uncle. He murdered the Riddles, his paternal family.

He created this group of men called the Death Eaters, each had a tattoo on their arm of a skull and a snake - they are the bringers of death. They have no quarrel torturing and murdering any human that gets in their way, including those on their own side.

What does this have to do with your daughter, you might be thinking? And I will tell you…soon.

Before the first Wizarding World, Tom Riddle thought himself clever and changed his name to Voldemort, inflicting fear wherever he were, so wizards took to calling him: He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

The Grangers looked a mixture of impatient and intrigued; the story of the most evil wizard on the planet had them sitting on the edge of their seats and Malfoy's smooth voice was drawing them in even deeper.

"There was a prophecy that a child born as the seventh month ends will bring the death of Voldemort. He took this to mean Hermione's friend Harry Potter. So two months after Potter's first birthday, Voldemort went to kill him. It backfired and destroyed his body, releasing the fragment of his soul still left. Both Lily and James Potter died protecting Harry and Harry went to live with his maternal Aunt in the muggle world.

In our first year, Voldemort had gained just enough strength to go after the Philosopher's Stone. A jewel that granted immortality if used correctly. Weasley, Potter and your daughter fended off his attempt to steal the stone, against the most powerful wizard of our time, as no-one believed them when they said someone was going to pilfer it.

Second year, the Chamber of Secrets was opened and an unknown enemy was let loose on the castle, petrifying the muggle-born students one by one, including your daughter. She had been researching all year and had just figured out what was cursing everyone: a basilisk - a fifty foot long snake, before it got to her too. And that is the only reason Potter and Weasley knew how to defeat it and rescue Ron's little sister from inside a hidden chamber of one of the founders, lost for thousands of years. Thankfully no one died. But a diary, Tom Riddle's diary, had been gaining power from the fear and a part of his soul came to life, convincing Weaslett to open the chamber and sacrifice herself so that Riddle could get power enough to kill Potter once again. Harry defeated him.

Nothing of interest really happened third year, but forth year, the Triwizard Tournament - A competition between schools, if you will. Harry's name was called for school champion even though he was too young to enter and a champion for Hogwarts had already been called, Cedric Diggory. Your daughter is the only reason Potter didn't get killed in the games, she spent the whole year training him in charms and curses, helping him research for the tasks. When it came to the last challenge, one of the competitors was Imperioed (a very dark mind control curse - one of the three Unforgivable Curses) to make sure Potter got to the cup. Of course, Diggory and Potter both got the cup at the same time, touching it exactly at the same time. The cup had been switched with a portkey and they were taken to the grave yard of Voldemort's ancestors.

This was where Diggory was murdered and Voldemort's broken soul returned to his body through a twisted potion using Harry's blood. Potter was supposed to die but he managed to get the portkey and return with Diggory's body; much to the disappointment of the gathered Death Eaters. But no one would believe him when he said that Voldemort was back, and why would they? Voldemort was dead, everyone knew that…"

Draco rolled his eyes at the Ministry's incompetence.

"Fifth year, was the year of Umbridge - a mad woman, Ministry approved, who had no idea how to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts. The Ministry still was of the opinion that the class was pointless as there was no one to actually defend against. Your daughter created Dumbledore's Army, a group of students who wanted to actually learn some useful spells. I wasn't fortunate enough to join them.

Potter had a vision that his godfather was being tortured in the Ministry by Voldemort, so he and his friend's went to rescue him. But it was just a ploy to get him there. Potter's link to the Dark Lord had before saved lives, Weasley's father for one, but this time, the vision was false, fabricated by Voldemort. His Godfather was safe and sound at home until the Order got the message. Your daughter and her friends had to fight for their lives against the Death Eaters who had infiltrated the Ministry. Harry's Godfather died in the fight but at least the Ministry could no longer deny the Dark Lord's existence in the world.

Sixth year, Dumbledore was killed and Death Eaters were loose in the castle. Your daughter and the DA, rallied about and defended the castle. Students defended the castle. Only a few teachers helped them."

"And where were you when this was taking place?" Mr Granger asked, contempt clear in his tone.

"Why of course I let in the Death Eaters and caused our dear old headmaster's death," A dark grin creeped across his face, "Now, don't interrupt again or I may have to employ a different method."

The Gryffindor Princess' parents paled at his words and pushed themselves further into the sofa, only just realising the type of man that sat opposite them.

"You may be thinking 'If it weren't for this Harry Potter, my daughter would never have been in danger' and you'd be wrong, so very wrong. If it weren't for Potter, she would have been dead years ago. In my seventh year, Hogwarts was turned into a very dark place. There was no Dumbledore to protect the castle anymore and Voldemort was only ever scared of the headmaster. Thank Merlin, Granger decided to go with Potter and Weasley on their quest to destroy the Horcruxes because if she had attended school, she would have been one of the first to die. Your darling daughter would have been tortured by her peers and faculty and she would have died within the first couple of weeks, simply because of who she is.

It is unfortunate that she and her friends got captured but I know that she would have been a lot worse off if she had been at school…"

"Captured, captured by who?"

"Now that is intriguing, she did not tell you, did she?"

The pale duo shook their heads.

"Did you notice Hermione's arms?"

"What do you mean her 'arms'?"

"Your daughter and her friends were taken to where Voldemort was hiding: Malfoy Manor. Bellatrix recognised Hermione and the sword that they had been carrying. Potter's face was swollen beyond recognition and Weasley had said he was a cousin of his so they weren't in much danger, especially when I said I didn't recognise Potter.

Dear Aunty Bella tortured your daughter for information. She wanted to know where they had gotten the sword, as it was supposed to have been inside her vault. She performed the Cruciatus until Hermione passed out; it was half an hour at least. Most people are only under that curse for a few minutes – really shows the strength she has, that she isn't in the looney bin at St. Mungos. I can still hear her screaming."

His voice petered out as he remembered. He'd thought how odd it was that the walls weren't shaking as she screamed, they should have been. He had been.

"You are that 'Draco Malfoy' Hermione is always crying to us about. And you just stood there and watched as my daughter was tortured, you sick bastard!"

Draco stood sharply - one second sitting, the next towering over the two huddled on the sofa, walking stick's silver tip pressed deep into the man's chest.

"You would do well to remember everything your daughter has told you about me as it is all true. I haven't finished, do not interrupt again or I will curse you quiet." His voice was steady as he spoke, his eyes cold.

"Granger didn't betray her friends and told my Aunt nothing. So she resorted to sadistic measures. Mad Aunty Bella carved the word 'Mudblood' into her forearm, using a charmed blade so it will never heal without a severe scar. Now, 'mudblood' is a slur used against anyone muggle-born. And she has to live with it for the rest of her life as payment for protecting us all.

The Ministry, our government, was infiltrated by the Dark Side and they began putting bounties out for those they felt were 'Undesirable'. So people could get paid to find and torture these people before bringing them in, Potter was one of them. Your daughter was made one.

Of course, Granger escaped along with her friends and those captured before in the basement. They infiltrated the corrupt Ministry and broke into Gringotts Bank, escaping this time with the use of a dragon. They snuck into Hogwarts and found the last Horcrux, destroying it in a fire that a friend of mine set in order to kill; he died because of his own stupidity - he lost control of his own curse.

As they were doing that, the Death Eaters broke through the school's defences and we all had to fight for our lives. Students, teachers, members of the Order - all fighting for a common goal: survival. Death Eaters slaughtered around fifty of the good side, gravely injured perhaps another fifty, which is devastating when you consider just how many people where in that school.

There were about two hundred and fifty students in that school, but only those of age were allowed to stay and fight, and the Slytherins were sent away for fear they would turn against them. So only around fifty students stayed to fight; against a couple hundred enemies, who not all were human. A couple of the younger years stayed to fight - Colin Creevy for one, an avid fan of Potter's and he died doing what he thought was right.

But your daughter won. She lost close friends in that battle, yet all you are thinking about is how this small thing affected you."

The father drew himself taller in an attempt to say his piece but Malfoy wasn't finished.

"Your only daughter was in an actual war; lost friends and people she called family. She was tortured and made to live on the run for months while you lived a comfortable life on another continent. She protected you and this is how you want to repay her selflessness?! She's protecting you right now, did you know that? There are wards surrounding this place to keep people like me out, people who mean you harm and they are connected to her so that if they break, she will drop everything and come to your aid regardless of whether you disowned her or not."

The man scoffed, "If she is protecting us like you say, how come you are here and she isn't?"

"Ah, my dear muggle. I put up my own wards to slow her down, your daughter is only a little bit smarter than me but I have been taught warding and curses since I learnt to speak. Combining different aspects of wizardry has always been an interest of mine, so I've booby-trapped my casting to buy myself time..."

A gasp of disgust torn him from his diversion.

"Don't worry, the curses are more of the prank type than to actually harm her, more vexing than anything. Oh would you look at that, your daughter's almost here."

Draco could feel his wards around the Granger house starting to break. She was painstakingly tearing his best work apart. He needed to hurry and finish his story.

"You may still think that removing your memory was wrong, but Hermione had a job to do. She couldn't have the Death Eaters threatening her with your deaths and moving you to Australia meant that you were less likely to experience any mistreatment by us wizards just because you are muggles.

So your dear daughter saved your life, you should be grateful - her friends lost family members in this war, you are lucky she is still alive and undamaged in the whole scope of things."

Draco ended his speech just as the front door blew open and a small girl rushed into the house.

"Ah, hello Granger." Draco said as he perched on the arm of a chair, looking as if he wasn't bothered by the wand that was pointed in his direction.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Malfoy?" She snarled, a hateful expression marring her face.

"Now, now, Granger, is that any way to talk to a guest?"

She spluttered in rage, "You aren't a guest, no one invited you. And I distinctly remember telling you what I'd do if I ever saw you again!"

"My dear, I'm not here to see you, it's just bad timing that you are catching me as I was about to leave…"

"What have you done to my parents?"

"Granger, always one to look for the bad in me, good girl." He grinned, sending a wink in her direction, "Last time we spoke, you got me out of Azkaban. I told you then that I owed you. I am returning the favour."

"What the hell do you mean?"

Malfoy turned his attention towards Granger's parents, ignoring the question.

"Honey, he told us everything."

"We are so sorry. You sacrificed so much to keep us safe and we threw it back at you. We are so sorry baby."

"What?" She whispered, startled by her parents admission, "But why? Why would you do that?"

Draco stood, aiming to walk past her to leave, feeling the new anti-apparition wards she had placed. Granger stuck an arm out, halting his progress.

"I told you. I owed you. And Hermione, because I can still hear you scream."

He softly grabbed her hand and kissed the back, "Thank you for saving the world, Miss Granger."

Draco bowed before walking around the shocked girl and escaping the house, leaving the family to grieve together for all things evil and unjust in the world.


End file.
